


Jealousy

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke got jealous the moment he saw the smile Anders gave to Nathaniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“I’m special that way.”

Hawke knew that it was irrational to think like this. Jealous of the way Anders smiled to that man named Nathaniel Howe. Jealousy was such an ugly thing.

It seemed they were friends. Good friends. That friendly and open smile Anders usually saved for him was given freely. Anders didn’t seem to notice his frown, chatting happily with Nathaniel. When others, namely Varric and Isabella tried to include him in their conversation, Hawke just nod or gave a simple answer. They both gave him an arched brow. He shook his head. _Not a word._

They sighed. It’s eerie how synchronized they were lately. After they made it safely to Kirkwall, each went their separate ways, while Anders and Hawke went home to the mansion. Anders smiled at him tentatively on their way to the bedroom, but even him noticed something was wrong with the way Hawke smiled back.

“Garrett?”

Hawke shook his head internally. _You’re being irrational, Garrett. Stop it._ And said “Yes, love?”

Anders sighed. “Is this about Nathaniel?”

“What? No, of course not.” He knew from the moment the words left his lips that Anders won’t believe it.

His lover gave him a look. “You’re the one I love. Nathaniel is just an old friend. A fragment of my past. You don’t need to worry.” He said while he gave Hawke a gentle kiss.

It soothed his jealousy a bit. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you were completely ignoring me on the deep roads and-“

Anders kissed him again. More firm this time until all thoughts about jealousy, and deep roads and Nathaniel gone from his mind. “You worry too much. Now let me show you how _much_ I love you.” Hawke let himself be dragged on the bed.

That night, Hawke slept more peacefully. In the arms of the man he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
